The Dining Room Table
by heavyheartsandhope
Summary: Tai watches Kari and TK grow up at the Kamiya dining room table.


Eight-year-old Tai Kamiya dragged his tired legs through the front doorway of his apartment. He has just finished a rough soccer match with his team and his small body was ready to collapse.

"Mom, I'm home," Tai called out, sitting down to take off his dirty cleats.

"Just in time," he heard his mom's voice reply. "I was just finished making a snack for Kari and her new friend."

Tai's face cringed at the thought of his mother's cooking. If it wasn't microwavable, it wouldn't be edible. The part about his sister's new friend slipped his mind. The four-year-old was a kind-hearted preschooler who always had one of the girls from her class over.

Grabbing his soccer bag from the ground, he walked passed the kitchen entry way and into the dining room, on his way to his room to get changed. Two small bodies were at the table with a box of crayons between them. Tai almost walked passed them until his noticed something was different about this friend his sister brought home.

Her friend was a boy.

This was a first for Kari, as all of her friends who came over had been girls. Tai's face scrunched up at the sight. When he was her age, he would have never thought to invite a girl into the house. Girls had cooties when he was four.

Tai quickly walked passed them and changed in his room, feeling better to be out of his dirt covered clothes. He still didn't feel great about his sister hanging out with a boy, for reasons Tai himself couldn't understand. The thought just made him feel weird.

He made his way back out the dining room and sat across from the two preschoolers. Tai examined the boy: bright blonde hair and big blue eyes. He looked like a boy who had just moved into his elementary class, Matt.

Kari looked up at the new arrival at the table and smiled at her older brother. "Tai, Tai, meet my new friend! This is TK. He lived a few floors below us."

TK looked up from the lion he was coloring in to wave at Tai. "Hi, Tai."

Tai greeted him back, looking the kid over again before grabbing an unused coloring book from their pile. This kid gave Tai a feeling he wasn't sure about, almost like anger. But he wasn't sure why; this was his first time meeting the kid. He grabbed an orange crayon from their pack and began coloring a dinosaur.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Kamiya came in with a plate. "Okay, kids, snack time!" she announced, happily placing the tray in from of the kids. Tai looked up from the coloring book to see what his mom had prepared, expecting the worst. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw an arrangement of grapes, watermelon squares, and other sliced up fruit.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kamiya," TK thanked, reaching for an apple slice from the tray.

Tai's mom smiled at her daughter's friend. "You're very welcome," she replied. She looked over at her eldest. "So polite." Her smile turned to a look over concern as the saw the questioning look on Tai's face as he watched the preschoolers. "Tai, honey, can you help me with something in the kitchen?"

The boy looked up at his mother before placing the crayon back in the box. "Sure, Mom." He grabbed a handful of grapes and made his way to the kitchen.

Mrs. Kamiya was cleaning up the cutting board, not looking at her son. "What's wrong, Tai? You seem upset."

Tai shuffled his feet, eating the grapes to avoid answering. He wasn't really sure what was wrong about his sister's new friend. Something just threw him off about TK.

His mom looked over at her son when he didn't reply. His gaze wasn't directly at her, but the two kids in the kitchen. She smiled, holding back a laugh at what she now realized Tai was upset with.

Mrs. Kamiya put away the cutting board. "Oh, Tai," she sighed, turning around to ruffle his big brown hair. "You've got a few more years until you should be worried about your sister and boys."

* * *

Twelve-year-old Tai Kamiya threw his head on the dining room table, exhausted from his first day back at school. He didn't understand why he was so tired, considering that day was nothing like the summer he had just had in the Digital World. But he was already overwhelmed with the amount of work he had to do, and would have much rather preferred to remain fighting evil Digimon.

The front door opened and slammed shut as eight-year-old Kari Kamiya ran into the house. She stopped in the dining room once she saw her brother facedown at the table. "Tai, Tai!" she yelled, shaking his shoulders.

Tai groaned, lifting his head from the table. "What, Kari?"

"I don't like school, Tai," she whined, pulling the seat out next to her brother. She slammed her backpack on the table. "I miss everyone. I miss Matt and Izzy and Joe and Mimi and Sora and especially TK."

Tai gave her an understanding smile, as best as he could understand. He went to school with the older DigiDestined, besides Joe, who was a year above them. While TK and Kari were the same age, they didn't attend the same school. The two had grown close in the Digital World, seemingly having forgotten that they were once playmates in preschool, before Matt and TK's parents divorced. "I know you do, Kari," he sympathized.

"Why can't we all just be back in the Digital World and be together again?" she asked, almost pleading for it to happen.

Tai held in a laugh at how dramatic his sister was being. "Because we already saved the two worlds. We can't be put in danger again."

Kari didn't answer. She rested her chin on her backpack and pouted. "It's not fair. You go to the school with the others. Why can't TK and I do the same?"

He felt bad for her, he honestly did. Being four years younger than everyone, saving two worlds was hard on a couple of eight-year-olds. Being the youngest made the two have to grow close, especially when it was them who saved everyone from becoming keychains permanently. Tai wished he could bring them back together, if just to make his sister happy.

Tai patted her back. "It doesn't matter if you don't see each other every day," Tai explained. "You guys are still friends, no matter what. You'll get to see him again. I promise."

Kari huffed, pouting even more at Tai's words. "I wish it was again already."

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Tai Kamiya walked into his apartment home, calling out his arrival for anyone inside.

"Mom and Dad are out for the night," he heard his thirteen-year-old sister call out from the dining room. "It's just me and TK."

He wasn't surprised. Since TK had moved back and the DigiDestined their age had saved both worlds again, TK was practically over at the Kamiya residence every day. It seemed to Tai that the Crests of Hope and Light were inseparable. He couldn't blame them though. The two had seen more traumatizing events together than they should have before entering high school.

Tai walked into the kitchen to grab himself an after-school snack. The laughter of the two younger DigiDestined didn't go unnoticed. Tai looked over to see what was so funny, but all they were looking at was their math homework. Pulling out a bag of pretzels, Tai leaned on the counter that looked out into the dining room. "What's so funny?" he asked.

TK and Kari looked at each other before turning back to Tai with dumb grins on their faces. "Nothing important," Kari answered, shoving TK's arm. "TK just think he's funny, that's all."

The younger boy shrugged. "Hey, you laughed."

Tai rolled his eyes at the kids before retreating to his room. He had nothing to worry about with TK. Kari was getting older and he knew boys would be coming around, just like Davis had been the past whole year. But TK was different. Tai knew that the friendship and respect that the two had for each other would never translate into teenage hormones. If TK could trust TK to protect Kari during Piedmon's attacks, he could trust him to do some homework with her.

He lay down on his bed, throwing pretzels into the air and catching them with his mouth. His last year of high school was hitting him hard and he was ready to sleep for the next twelve hours. Sadly, though, he had work to do if he wanted to go to university. He couldn't stay in bed all day eating pretzels for the rest of his life.

Tai sat up, placing the bag on the floor as he scanned the room for his backpack. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember where he had placed it. Had he even brought it in at all? His eyes shot wide open, remembering he dropped in on the kitchen floor when he got his snack.

The older DigiDestined rose from his bed and grabbed the door handle. Opening the door, he glanced passed the two younger children before something caught his eyes. "Don't worry, guys, I just–"

It happened so fast, Tai wasn't even sure he saw it. TK quickly removed his lips from Kari's as the two tried to act as if Tai hadn't seen anything. Both sported making red faces and continued to stare down at their homework, avoiding looking up at Tai or over at each other.

"Hey, Tai, what did you need?" Kari quickly asked, still not looking up from her paper, hoping Tai didn't see that exchange.

The older Kamiya's eyebrows rose at the suspicious sight he just witnessed. He put his hand up, pointing his finger back and forth between the two. "Did I just see you guys…" he trailed off, not sure exactly how to phrase his question.

Without warning and still bright red, TK quickly jumped up from his seat and began to gather his things. "I just remembered my mom wanted me home right away," he said in a panic, rushing to stuff the papers into his backpack. "Something about dinner or house cleaning or something we had to do tonight." He was talking fast, as to not let anyone else ask him anything. Once he was packed, he sped to the door, with his face down. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, guys."

Tai held a confused look on his face as he watched his best friend's little brother practically run out of their apartment. He was confused. He was so sure that TK wasn't one of the boys who would make a move on his sister. Looking over at Kari, he noticed she was just as red with embarrassment as TK was.

"Kari, what was that?" Tai asked, trying to be gentle with the question but knowing it came out a little accusatory.

His sister continued to right down on her math homework, ignoring her brother as best as she could. "I don't know what you're talking about," she denied, still not looking up at him.

Tai continued to look at Kari for a few seconds, waiting to see if she would properly respond to him. When she didn't, he gave up, for now, and returned back to his room, knowing that he now had to be worried about TK, too.

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Tai Kamiya came home directly after school after Kari asked him to be home, saying she had something important to tell him. Tai had just finished his first week of classes at the university in the city, which enabled him to live with his family. While he had a lot of work to do for his classes, Kari and his family always came first, and if Kari needed him, he would be there.

He walked into their apartment and noticed the smell of cookies, something that could not be his mother's doing. Pleasantly surprised, his nose led him to the tray on the dining room table. The cookies were there, but no one else was in sight.

"Kari, I'm home," Tai said in between bites of his first cookie.

His sister didn't answer and Tai began to worry. If she wasn't home, then how were the cookies still warm?

Kari's bedroom door opened. Tai turned around to confront her, only to receive a different person.

"Kari went to the store for milk. Can't have cookies without milk," TK explained, shutting the door behind him. "She'll be back soon."

Tai's eyes narrowed at the fourteen-year-old boy walking out of his sister's room. Since that day a few months before, Tai hadn't caught either of them kissing again. He still remembered it, however, and had some suspicions.

But he put those aside for now, and took a seat at the table. He grabbed a second cookie as TK sat across from him, taking one for himself. "She made these all by herself," TK explained, smiling at her brother. "She said she just felt like it, but I know they're for our trip to the Digital World tonight."

Tai's ears perked up at the mention of the Digital World. Kari hadn't told him about a trip there. He wondered if the team knew, or if he was the only one left out. "I wasn't told we were going to the Digital World," Tai said, finishing his cookie.

TK's cheeks got a faint red. He avoided eye contact with Tai. "Well, you see, it's just me and Kari. I thought we could spend some time together alone."

The older boy's eyes narrowed at the younger blonde. Why would TK want time alone with Kari? After seeing them kiss briefly, Tai expected it couldn't just be a platonic event. Besides, TK wasn't in his normal attire. He was much more dressed up, if a white button down was considered dressed-up attire. "TK, look at me," Tai demanded, getting the boy's attention. "You used Kari's phone to ask me to come over. I know you did. Now what's going on?"

TK bit his lip, playing with his thumbs. He had been avoiding this question for a while now, but he knew that nothing would be official until he asked Tai. "Well, you see…" TK began, avoiding eye contact. "I was planning on asking Kari to be my girlfriend tonight."

Tai's narrowed eyes didn't flinch at all. He knew something of this variety was coming. "Look at me," he said, noticing how TK was still avoiding him. "If you can't look at me, then how can you expect me to react to this?"

TK finally got the courage to look at Tai. His face had turned red, but his expression was determined, as if he were standing up to Tai. The older boy thought he looked as if Tai had told him he couldn't date Kari, even though no words to that had been said.

Once TK made eye contact, Tai sighed, letting his suspicious face down. "I had a feeling this was coming," he explained, interlacing his fingers on the table. "And what Kari wants to do is Kari's business. I can't stop her, no matter if I wanted to."

He paused, looking for any changes to TK's determined face. It was his turn to break the eye contact between them.

"You and Kari are growing up, and I can't force you two not to having feelings for each other," he continued, turning back to TK. "So go ahead. I wish you luck."

TK's scared look melted into a look of relief as his whole body relaxed from the tension he had built up. "That was a lot easier than I had expected," he confessed, sighing his relief.

Tai let out a laugh at TK. "That doesn't mean that I won't harass you if you hurt her," he laughed, even though he was serious. "She's my only little sister. She means the world to me, Takaishi." He looked away, grabbing another cookie. "If I can trust you with her against the Dark Masters, I have faith that I can trust you with her heart."

TK nodded with a serious expression on his face. "I won't let you down, Tai."

Before Tai could say anything, the front door burst open. Kari struggled to remove her keys from the lock while holding onto the bags she had from the store. Before he could get up, he heard TK bound over, asking if she needed help, and taking the bags before she could even answer.

Tai smiled at the scene. Knowing what was going to happen that night, he felt excited for his sister. Kari was important to Tai and he wanted to protect her as best as he could. He knew that TK wanted the same.

Taking another bite into his cookie, he shook his head at the two as he retreated to his room. He could give the two some privacy.

* * *

Twenty-year-old Tai Kamiya sat at the dining room table clutching his head in his hands as he leaned over his law book. When he decided he wanted to be a diplomat between the human world and Digital World, he didn't realize how many laws he had to learn for just the human world alone. He was swamped with cramming for his exam on international law when the front door flung open and quickly slammed shut.

Tai looked up from his textbook to see sixteen-year-old Kari covering her eyes, trying to hide that she was crying from anyone who was inside. She was heading to her room, but Tai jumped up, intercepting her.

He grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at him. "Kari, what's wrong?"

His sister held back her tears, but refused to look at him. She sniffled a few times, not knowing how to answer.

When she didn't reply, Tai pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He heard her cries become harder as she had her face buried in his chest. He rubbed her back and shushed her. "Come sit down and tell me what's wrong."

Kari sat down in the chair next to Tai's law books and looked down at her lap. She sniffled once more before final whispering. "I broke up with TK."

Tai bit his lip, not expecting this. Ever since TK had essentially asked Tai for his permission to date Kari, the two younger DigiDestined had been an amazing couple. Being together for two years as junior high students was an incredible feat, something Tai thought was a natural occurrence for two put in life-changing situations like they were. Kari breaking up with TK came out of nowhere. In fact, they had just spent the whole evening the night before on the Kamiya couch watching cheesy movies.

Tai hugged her again, listening to her cry some more. He let the silence take over them for a few minutes until she calmed down again. Pulling away, he held onto her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Why did you break up with him?"

Her face scrunched up as she used her sleeve to wipe her cheek. "I don't even know anymore," she honestly replied. "Another girl in our class asked TK if he liked what she did with her hair and TK said he thought it looked great and I…" she trailed off, knowing how dumb she sounded.

"You got jealous?" Tai finished her sentence, giving her a small smile.

Kari nodded, not finding whatever Tai thought was funny in the situation. "Tai, I messed up everything over some girl's new haircut. He'll never want to talk to me again. He probably thinks I'm some crazy jealous girl." She began to hyperventilate again as more tears came to her eyes. "I'm so stupid, Tai. What do I do?"

Tai pulled her in again, letting her cry it out. "You've got to tell him that you were stupid," he laughed, using her same phrasing. "This is TK. I'm sure once you explain that you didn't mean what you said, he'll understand."

Before Kari could reply, there was a knock at the door. Tai placed a kiss on the top of his sister's head and moved her from his arms so he could get the door.

On the other side was an out of breath TK. His eyes were red, too, as if he had been crying, too. "Sorry," he huffed, holding onto the doorway. "I ran all the way from Matt's apartment." TK swallowed hard, giving Tai a pleading look. "If she doesn't want to see me, I'll leave. But if there is any chance I could talk to Kari…" he trailed off.

Tai gave him an understanding smile before ushering him into the house. The younger boy said his sister's name, causing Kari to jump up from the table and fling herself into TK's chest. She cried, apologizing profusely for how she had acted. TK rubbed her back, consoling her as best as he could.

Tai rolled his eyes playfully at the kids. The smallest things sent them over the edge, but he couldn't blame them. He had acted the same way when he was there age. The older boy was just happy that they had him and the older DigiDestined to steer them straight.

* * *

Twenty-two-year-old Tai Kamiya stared down at the folder resting on the table. It was for some apartment complex a few miles down the road. Where his parents moving? Is that why they asked him to come over?

Tai set the folder back on the table and called out for anyone home. He was confused as to why there were papers for a new apartment on the table.

His eighteen-year-old sister Kari bounded out of her room, a huge smile on her face. "Tai, you're early," she exclaimed, running for the kitchen while trying to pull her short hair up in a ponytail. "Mom, Dad, and TK should be here soon."

Tai's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his sister's outfit. Her dress looked rather fancy and professional to just be a meeting about their parents. He watched with suspicion as she took the chicken breasts from the oven. Kari cooking wasn't new, but something just seemed off about this dinner.

The older DigiDestined sat down at the dining room table and picked up the folder. "Kari, are Mom and Dad moving?" he asked, rereading the cover.

Kari looked up from the pan where she was turning the chicken. "Uh… no," she answered, going back to her cooking.

Tai gave his sister a confused look. "Then what are these apartment papers for?"

Kari stayed silent for a moment as she put the chicken back in the oven. Tai watched as she washed her hands, pulled a towel out of the drawer, and paced around the kitchen. Her face looked worried, something that worried Tai even more.

Tai pulled out the seat next to his at the table. "Kari, come sit down," he said, patting the seat.

Kari, still not looking at him, did as Tai asked, and sat down next to him. She kept her hands in her lap as she eyed the apartment folders.

Tai exhaled, following her eye to the folder. Things were starting to fall into place. "Kari, are you and Yolei moving in together? I thought you guys weren't going to the same university."

Kari bit her lip and let out a small laugh. Her hand reached for the folder, thumbing through the pages. "Well, not exactly," she murmured. Kari pulled a page out and set it on the table in the direction of Tai. Her finger was pointed down at one line.

Tai read what his sister was pointing to, but he couldn't focus on it. He thought he read it wrong. Picking up the paper, he reread it until Kari interrupted his thoughts.

"We just figured that we've been together for four years and we're going to the same university," Kari stammered through, trying to make it sound appealing. "We thought it was time."

Tai bit his lip, reading over the names again. His sister's name was right next to TK's legal name on the signing papers for their apartment. _Their_ apartment. Tai shuttered at the thought. Just Kari and TK, living alone, by themselves.

"Since we aren't old enough to sign by ourselves, Mom, Dad, and TK's mom are signing with us," Kari explained, watching uneasy as Tai read over their names. "That's what this dinner is for. We finished signing for everyday today. We move in next week."

Tai looked up at his sister. Her eyes begged him to understand why she was doing this, but he couldn't wrap his head completely around it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kari played with her thumbs anxiously. "We didn't want to say anything until the whole deal was settled." She stopped playing with her hands and grabbed her brother's. "I know this is a big change, but we've thought this through carefully, and this is the right thing to do. Please just be supportive of us."

Tai let out a long sigh, his eyes going back and forth between the papers and his sister. He took Kari's hands in his and gave her a supportive smile. "Kari, you're an adult now. You have every right to move in with whoever you want, regardless of if I like it or not."

Kari's face held a big smile.

"You and TK have more than proven that you can handle yourselves, ever since you were eight in the Digital World." Tai let go of Kari and reached for the folder, reading of the name of the complex. "And it's just a few blocks away from my place, if I ever needed to come straighten you guys out."

The younger girl didn't say a word. She tackled her older brother in a hug. Tai patted her back, laughing at her reaction. This was her first big step into the adult world with TK. He trusted both of them to take care of themselves, but he had to admit, he did feel better being right down the road.

Tai pushed her away, holding onto her shoulders. "Just promise me I won't hear you guys from down the street," he joked, giving his sister a wink. "I don't want to know."

* * *

Twenty-four-year-old Tai Kamiya strolled out of his old bedroom, his hair a mess from his afternoon nap. Ever since he become a diplomat for the Digital World, he took whatever chance he could to get some sleep, even if he couldn't make it back to his own apartment. He checked the time on the clock: 7:50. He couldn't believe he had slept that long. He was starved.

Walking out of his old room, he saw the dining room table was a mess, with dirty plates still covering it. Tai rubbed his eyes, looking for his parents.

"Your Mom and Dad went out to grab some dessert, and Kari and I are about to head out to the cafe by the bridge," TK's voice rang out from the kitchen. He came out, wearing dress pants, a white button down, and a black vest, fancy attire for a family dinner and café visit. "Kari's in the bathroom touching up before we head out."

Tai eyed him sleepily, confused on why he was dressed like that, and why his sister and her boyfriend had a family dinner without him. "You look a little too nice to just be going to the café," Tai noted, picking up two plates from the table.

Handing off the plates to TK, Tai noticed a difference in the boy's normal stature. His hand shook slightly as he slid the plates over to the other side of the kitchen counter. His face looked a little flush and Tai could have sworn he saw a sweat bead form on the blonde's forehead.

"TK, are you feeling okay?" Tai asked, taking the remaining plates to the sink himself rather than handing them off to the younger boy.

TK furiously nodded, grabbing onto the back of one of the dining table's chairs. "Yeah, Tai, never better. Why do you ask?"

Tai didn't buy that. Ever since their first adventure in the Digital World, Tai learned TK's nervous habits. He could read the kid like a book, like he was his own brother. There was something off about him.

"Hey, sit down," Tai suggested, coming back in the dining room. TK did as Tai asked him to. Tai sat right next to him and noticed his leg was bouncing up and down, nervously. "TK, what's wrong? You seem stressed."

TK took a big gulp, biting his lower lip before looking towards the closed bathroom door. "Okay, Tai, tonight is supposed to be really special. I'm not just here to have dinner with your parents." The younger boy let out a sigh and reached into his pocket. "I asked them for permission to marry Kari." TK pulled out a small black box, setting it on the table. "I'm going to propose tonight on the bridge."

Tai couldn't think of many words to say. His eyes stared straight at the black box, unable to move. "Wow," he whispered, stunned at the thought.

TK was going to ask his sister to marry him.

His sister was going to get married.

"I'm glad you're here, actually," TK pulled him from his thoughts. "You're a really important person in her life. Your opinion of this matters just as much as your parents'." TK paused, checking the bathroom again before dropping his voice to a whisper. "If you don't want me marrying your sister, I'll hold off."

Tai exhaled, shaking his head. "TK, do you remember what I said when you told me you were going to ask Kari to be your girlfriend?"

TK shook his head.

Tai smiled. "I said that the decisions that Kari makes is up to her. If she wants to marry you, then that's her choice."

The older man stood up and walked to the kitchen, opening up the liquor cabinet. He took out a bottle of vodka he knew his parents had and two shot glasses from the glassware cupboard. He brought all three back to the dining room and set a shot glass in front of TK, pouring two shots, one for each of them.

"You're old enough to drink, right?" Tai asked redundantly, knowing the boy had just hit the legal age. He took his glass in his hand, holding it up to TK. "This calls for a toast. If you can take a shot with me, you can marry my sister. Besides, you look like you need it."

TK laughed, picking up the shot glass. The two clinked glasses, TK tapped his on the table, before downing it with easy. Tai stared at the younger with a confused look before taking his drink with less enthusiasm than the younger boy.

TK noticed how Tai looked at him and smirked. "You really think that was my first shot, Tai?"

The older man shook his head laughing. "Like I said, Kari's decisions are hers to make, just like yours are for you to make," he said, ignoring the illegal activity TK was hinting at.

Tai set the glass down, tilting it in a circle on the table. "You mean a lot to her, and to this family. I'm pretty sure my parents have seen you as a son before you two even got together. I know I've seen you like a little brother to me for all these years." Tai smiled up at him, pouring himself another shot. "It only seems right to make it official."

The two shook hands. "Thanks, Tai. It means a lot."

Tai smiled. "It's not a problem. I knew it was going to happen eventually." He reached over for the vodka bottle and poured TK another shot. "One more for good measure."

"I hope you aren't getting him drunk. We've still have somewhere to be," Kari voice called from the bathroom. Tai quickly slid the bottle in front of the ring box still on the table as TK leaned forward in front of it.

"Two shots won't hurt him," Tai joked, clinking glasses with TK and taking the second shot.

Kari rolled her eyes and put in her second earring. "Whatever you say, Tai," she laughed, walking passed both of them to the front door for her shoes.

Tai gave TK a look of panic, darting his eyes back and forth from the boy to the ring box. TK took the hint and quickly stuffed the box back in his pocket.

The two boys stood up and walked over to the door where Kari was putting on her shoes. She stood up, straightening out her dress. Tai looked at his little sister, knowing that within a hours, she would be an engaged woman. She had grown up right in front of him. She was no longer that young girl he was carrying around the Digital World. Kari was a grown-up, with her own apartment, her own job, and soon, her own fiancé.

Tai couldn't resist. Surprising her, he pulled his little sister in for a hug, holding on to her tight.

"Tai, are you okay?" Kari asked, patting his back.

"Yeah, Kari," Tai answered, pulling away. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, looking back and forth between them. "Have fun tonight, okay?"

Kari smiled, laughing at her brother. "We will, Tai," she laughed, moving towards the open front door. She waved goodbye as Tk gave Tai a thumbs up before shutting the door behind him.

The older boy sighed, walking back over to the dining room table. He poured himself one more shot before putting the bottle back. He knew he would have to get back to his own apartment soon, but one more shot couldn't hurt him. He had just watched his little sister walk out for the most important date of her life. Tai could have one more shot of vodka if he wanted one.

* * *

Twenty-six-year-old Tai Kamiya sat at his parents' dining room table, sipping on his father's favorite rum and coke. The family had been making casual small talk around Christmas dinner. Tai's eyes wondered over to his sister and her husband. Kari hadn't eaten much on her plate, which wouldn't be much of a surprise if their mom had made dinner. But Tai and his wife had prepared this meal, so he knew it was edible.

After so many conversations at the dining room table between Tai and the two younger DigiDestined, he knew something was up. It was obvious his sister was hiding something. TK seemed to have noticed something off about his wife as well.

"Hey, guys," Kari interrupted the casual talk. "I know it's a little late in the day for another present, but I have one more for each of you."

Tai furrowed his eyebrows at his sister as she stood up and went towards her bag in the living room. He watched as she pulled out five small square boxes and rush back over to the table with them. She said each of their names as she passed them out, saving TK's for last and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Tai fumbled with the tape on the box, hearing something that sounded like glass rattle in the box. Handling it more careful, he pulled out the ball of wrapped up tissue paper as he heard his mother let out a loud squeal.

"Kari, are you kidding me?" his mother laughed, holding up a Christmas ornament.

Tai looked over at his sister, who was nodding at their mother with a big smile on her face.

TK's mouth dropped open as he looked at his ornament, his eyes growing wide. "Kari, are you sure?" he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. Kari was only able to nod once before TK threw his arms around her.

Tai looked over at his wife's gift, which she had gotten out of the tissue paper. "Tai, look," his wife whispered, a happy tone in her voice as she held up her own ornament. His eyes grew wide as he read what painted on it: "Aunt" and her name written in swirly pink font with "July 2013" written in smaller pink font below it.

The older DigiDestined's eyes went from his wife's ornament to his sister. He quickly unraveled the tissue paper from his ornament, scanning over what it said. In swirly blue font, his read "Uncle Tai" with "July 2013" printed in smaller blue letters, similar to his wife's.

Tai looked over at his parents' presents on the table, each saying "Grandfather" and "Grandmother" respectively, with the date on the bottom. TK's on the other side of the table read "Dad" above the date.

Tai's eyes widened at his sister, being hugged by both of their parents. "Kari, what is this?" Tai asked, refusing to believe what their presents said.

Kari gave her brother a smile, letting out a laugh. She reached for Tai's ornament, pointing to his name. "You're going to be an uncle this July," she explained the obvious, finding humor in his perplexed look. "I'm two months pregnant."

Tai's dumbfounded look remained, even as the words he couldn't say fell from his sister's lip. _Pregnant_. His little sister was pregnant. Twenty-two-year-old Kari was going to have a baby.

Silent, he turned towards his sister and hugged her, unable to think of anything substantial to say. "Congratulations," he finally said.

"Thanks, Tai," Kari cried, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. She pulled away, wiping the tear away. She looked around at the whole table, grabbing TK's hand. "We've been trying for a while now, about a year."

Tai saw TK squeeze Kari's hand as a tear fell down his cheek to match hers. "We've had some… complications in the process," Kari continued. "It's been a rough year for us, so when I found out, I wanted to wait until I was absolutely sure."

As his mother went on and on about finally becoming a grandmother, Tai sat in silence as he watched his little sister next to him. After every conversation they have ever had at the dining room table, this one left Tai speechless. The little sister next to him was no longer a little girl. Kari was now a married woman and an expectant mother.

Tai took his rum and coke glass, and took a long drink out of it. It was hard for him to let go of his baby sister, but watching her celebrate this happy moment with their parents and the man who loved her with all of his heart, Tai knew that Kari was in good hands. She made her own choices and they made her happy, even if he provided a push every now and then.

Finishing off his drink, Tai smiled at everyone around the dining room table, knowing that everything was exactly how it was supposed to be.

* * *

 **AN: I never say Tai's wife's name, because I feel like that part isn't important in the story. I left it up to the reader to imagine who Tai get married to.**


End file.
